Harrington Clan
The Harrington Clan is a Sphinxian family in the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Prior to the Yawata Strike, it was a large family, with most of its members residing in the city of Yawata Crossing. Although they arrived in the Star Kingdom as yeomen, due to the actions of Honor Harrington they acquired noble status. History The Harringtons originally lived on the planet Meyerdahl before moving to the Star Kingdom of Manticore and arriving on the planet Sphinx on August 10, 1517 PD. ( ) In doing so, they took advantage of Manticore's favourable post-plague immigration scheme, becoming "yeomen" with a large freehold at Craggy Hollow. Prior to the move, the family had been among the Mesan Alignment covert Alpha lines. However, due to a lack of a suitable candidate in one or more generations, the family was 'let go', and recovery once a suitable candidate was discovered was prevented by the move to (then) distant and backwards Manticore. The fact that the family 'should' have been among their own supporters, rather than actively lead the fight against the Alignment (in the person of Honor Harrington), was a source of great anger for Leonard Detweiler."The Harrington genome wasn’t the only Alpha line the Alignment had lost over the T-centuries. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been… mislaid if Richard and Marjorie Harrington hadn’t migrated from Meyerdahl to the Star Kingdom all those T-years ago, but it still could have happened. Sometimes a generation simply didn’t produce a suitable candidate for one of the covert lines, and when there were no candidates to nominate and groom for their role in the Detweiler Plan, they simply had to let that line go. The risk of giving themselves away if they chose an unsuitable candidate and didn’t realize it in time to eliminate him before he learned too much was simply not acceptable. Upon occasion—fairly frequently, in fact—it was possible to monitor a “lost line” and identify a candidate who was suitable after another generation or so. But no one could count on that, especially when one of the cadet branches took itself off to the howling wilderness of the Verge…which was exactly what the Star Kingdom of Manticore had been all those T-centuries ago. And so the Harrington genome had simply been written off, although some of its characteristics—the Meyerdahl mods had been an extraordinarily potent starting point—had been incorporated into other alphas. Even the Detweiler genome had profited from it, in fact." - Uncompromising Honor ( ) Once of Sphinx, however, the Harringtons gained some notoriety when Stephanie Harrington discovered the treecats, a sentient species native to the planet. A respected Sphinxian yeoman family for many generations, they became more prominent in the early 20th Century PD, gaining several noble titles like the Earldom and Duchy of Harrington, and the Grayson Steadholdership Harrington, as a result of the actions of Honor Harrington. ( , ) The treecats referred to the Harringtons as the "Death Fang's Bane Clan", after the first member who had bonded with a treecat, young Stephanie. The family had one of the highest, or the highest, percentages of treecat adoptions. Compared to other human families, the Harringtons had strong mind-glow, the treecat term for psychic ability. ( , ) In February 1922 PD, much of the Harrington Clan was wiped out when the city of Yawata Crossing was completely destroyed by debris from the space station [[HMSS Vulcan|HMSS Vulcan]], which had been hit by the Mesan Alignment Navy as part of Operation Oyster Bay. ( ) Known Family Members * Allen Duncan (Beowulf-born husband of Dominique) * Dominique Duncan † (sister of Alfred) * Alfred Harrington (father of Honor) * Allison Chou Harrington (mother of Honor) * Clarissa Harrington † * Devon Harrington, 2nd Earl Harrington † (cousin of Honor) * Faith Harrington (daughter of Alfred and Allison; elder twin of James) * Fleet Admiral Honor Alexander-Harrington, Duchess & Steadholder Harrington (daughter of Alfred and Allison) * James Harrington (son of Alfred and Allison; younger twin of Faith) * Katherine Alexander-Harrington (daughter of Honor, Hamish and Emily Alexander-Harrington) * Raoul Alexander-Harrington (son of Honor, Hamish and Emily Alexander-Harrington) * Sarah Harrington, 3rd Countess Harrington (daughter of Devon) * Jason Harrington † * Marjorie Harrington † (mother of Stephanie) * Richard Harrington † (father of Stephanie) * Stephanie Harrington † (daughter of Richard and Marjorie) References Category:Noble Houses Category:Families Category:Manticoran Noble Houses Category:Harrington Clan Category:Grayson Noble Houses Category:Mesan Genetic Lines